Goblins
Goblins are small humanoids that generally lair in caves, abandoned mines, despoiled dungeons, and other dismal settings. Their race originated in the Shadowfell. Because of this, they all carry a bit of magic within them, though, like other humanoid races, only a small few are born with enough magical potential to actually make use of spells and such. Individually weak, goblins gather in large - sometimes overwhelming - numbers. Physiology Goblins belong to a family of creatures called goblinoids. Their larger cousins are hobgoblins and bugbears. Goblins are small, squat creatures, generally about 3 to 4 feet tall with pointed ears and equally pointy teeth. They typically weigh between 35 and 40 pounds. They rarely have hair on their head, but when they do it is jet black. Their skin color varies between different hues of green. They have beady black eyes and flat, pointed faces. Common Personality Traits Goblins are black-hearted, selfish, and power-hungry. They regularly abuse whatever authority they obtain. They are lazy and undisciplined, and therefore unsuited to roles such as servants, laborers, and guards. Motivated by greed and malice, goblins can't help but celebrate the few times they have the upper hand. They dance, caper with sheerjoy when victory is theirs. Once their revels have ended, goblins delight in the torment of other creatures and embrace all manner of wickedness. Society Goblins are ruled by the strongest or smartest among them. A goblin boss might command a single laìr, while a goblin king or queen (who is nothing more than a glorified goblin boss) rules hundreds of goblins, spread out among multiple lairs to ensure the tribe's survival. Goblin bosses are easily ousted by courageous adventurers. Lairs Goblins festoon their lairs with alarms designed to signal the arrival of intruders. Those lairs are also riddled with narrow tunnels and bolt-holes that human-sized creatures can't navigate, but which goblins can crawl through with ease, allowing them to flee or to circle around and surprise their enemies. Pets Goblins have an affinity for rats and wolves, raising them to serve as companions and mounts, respectively. Like rats, goblins shun sunlight and sleep underground during the day. Like wolves, they are pack hunters, made bolder by their numbers. When they hunt from the backs of wolves, goblins use hit-and-run attacks. Religion Maglubiyet the Mighty One, the Lord of Depths and Darkness, is the greater god of goblinoids. Envisioned by most goblins as an eleven-foot-tall battle-scarred goblin with black skin and fire erupting from his eyes, he is worshiped not out of adoration but fear. Goblins believe that when they die in battle, their spirits join the ranks of Maglubiyet's army on the plane of Acheron. This is a "privilege" that most goblins dread, fearing the Mighty One's eternal tyranny even more than death. True Traits Goblins are demonized by society at large, and thus are greatly misunderstood. The following is a more accurate description of their characteristics. Physiology Goblins belong to a family of creatures called goblinoids. Their larger cousins are hobgoblins and bugbears. Goblins are small, squat creatures, generally about 3 to 4 feet tall with pointed ears and equally pointy teeth. They typically weigh between 35 and 40 pounds. Their skin color varies between different hues of green. They have beady black eyes and flat, pointed faces. Similar to gnomes, goblins are able to naturally magically control hair growth - but unlike gnomes, they cannot grow facial hair - it is the hair atop their head that they are able to control. It is generally considered fashionable to be bald, but it is not considered distasteful to grow hair, and some goblins even pride themselves on their hairstylings. Goblin hair is naturally very greasy, and always black in color. Common Personality Traits Goblins are used to being immediately hated and attacked by other races, and thus try to limit their interactions with anyone but other goblinoids, and are slow to trust people from other races, even if they seem friendly. Goblins that, for whatever reason, do not live among other goblins, are typically homeless and loathe to give up or share any meager possessions they happen to own. Goblins only respect those who have proven they deserve it. Goblins that live outside Goblin society have a hard time following orders in any jobs they are hired for if they do not believe their boss is worthy of respect. Goblins cherish their possessions, believing themselves lucky to receive each and every item. Goblins tend to get overly excited whenever they succeed at something, be it successfully cooking a meal or successfully defeating an enemy. They typically express this excitement through dance, jumping around, and laughter. Society Goblin society is divided into small villages and groups that typically reside in caves. These villages and groups communicate and trade with other nearby villages and groups. Each sufficiently large group of goblins elects a 'King' or 'Queen' as their ruler, typically choosing individuals who have proven to be particularly adept at benefitting the group. If a King or Queen ends up being selfish or otherwise corrupt, they are cast down by the other goblins and a new one is elected. If a group is not large enough for a King or Queen, a 'Boss' is elected instead, with the understanding that their rank is lower than any Kings or Queens they may encounter. Goblin communities are communist in nature, sharing resources among everyone in the community. Goblins are free to choose whatever job they wish, though if particular jobs are short on people working them, incentives are offered to encourage people to take them. Goblins have a hard time getting other races to engage in trade with them. This sometimes results in goblins raiding supply caravans for supplies they are desperately in need of and unable to procure through other means. Goblin raiders make a point not to kill anyone, and to hurt people as little as possible. Lairs Goblins festoon their lairs with alarms designed to signal the arrival of intruders. Those lairs are also riddled with narrow tunnels and bolt-holes that human-sized creatures can't navigate, but which goblins can crawl through with ease, allowing them to flee or to circle around and surprise their enemies. Pets Goblins have an affinity for rats and wolves, raising them to serve as companions and mounts, respectively. Like rats, goblins shun sunlight and sleep underground during the day. Like wolves, they are pack hunters, made bolder by their numbers. When they hunt from the backs of wolves, goblins use hit-and-run attacks. Religion Maglubiyet the Mighty One is the greater god of goblinoids. Envisioned by most goblins as an eleven-foot-tall battle-scarred goblin with black skin and fire erupting from her eyes, she is worshiped for her great kindness and mercy, despite how she is treated for her appearance. Goblins believe that when they die in battle, their spirits join the ranks of Maglubiyet's army of peacekeepers, who traverse the afterlife aiding the downtrodden. Stat Blocks Regular Goblin Challenge: 1/4 (50 XP) Armor Class: 15 (leather armor, shield) Hit Points: 7 (2d6) Nimble Escape: The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. Actions Scimitar: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage. Shortbow: Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. Goblin Boss Challenge: 1 (200 XP) Armor Class: 17 (chain shirt, shield) Hit Points: 21 (6d6) Nimble Escape: The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. Actions Multiattack: The goblin makes two attacks with its scimitar. The second attack has disadvantage. Scimitar: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage. Javelin: Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. Reactions Redirect Attack: When a creature the goblin can see targets it with an attack, the goblin chooses another goblin within 5 feet of it. The two goblins swap places, and the chosen goblin becomes the target instead. Nuxekt Ironbone Challenge: 1 (200 XP) Armor Class: 15 (chain shirt) Hit Points: 21 (6d6) Nimble Escape: The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. Actions Multiattack: The goblin makes two attacks with its warhammer. The second attack has disadvantage. +1 Warhammer: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 1d8 + 3 bludgeoning damage one-handed, 1d10 +3 two-handed.. Reactions Redirect Attack: When a creature the goblin can see targets it with an attack, the goblin redirects it into the ground. Can be used once every round.Category:Sentient Races (Non-Playable)